SeKai (Dunia)
by zyjizhang
Summary: Aku tak tahu, bahwa waktu sesingkat itu bisa membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu... (It's HunKai fanfiction)


**SEKAI**

Author: zyjizhang

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol(Hanya nama), Kyungsoo, Luhan(hanya nama)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer:

Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini seratus persen hasil karya saya.

Don't be a plagiator!

.

.

.

.

 _Hanya butuh sedetim bagimu untuk membuatku bertekuk lutut_

 _._

 _._

Sudah lama sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Masih terpatri jelas di ingatanku tentang hari yang telah di takdirkan tersebut.

Awal musim dingin di tahun itu. Salju pertama menemaniku saat aku pergi menemui sahabat yang telah lama tak ku jumpai. Di sepanjang jalan tak pelak ku lihat kebahagiaan mewarnai seluruh sudut kota Seoul.

Musim dingin memang salah satu musim yang di nanti. Walaupun kebanyakan dari kisah sedih biasanya berangkat dari musim putih ini, tak dapat menutup kenyataan bahwa banyak kisah justru mendapat akhir yang bahagia pada musim dingin.

Aku merapatkan mantel coklat panjang yang ku kenakan. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka hawa dingin, namun hari itu aku membuat pengecualian.

Saat aku berbelok dan hampir tiba di café tempat temanku menunggu, mataku justru terpaku pada pepohonan rindang di seberang jalan sana. Puncak pohon itu tertutup salju, membuatnya terlihat seperti kue tart dengan hiasan krim putih terlalu banyak. Namun sebenarnya bukan pohon putih itu yang menahan mataku, melainkan sesuatu yang bernaung di bawahnya. Ah, lebih tepat jika aku katakana _seseorang._

Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat madunya yang terlihat halus. Dia meringkuk disana, sementara kedua tangannya menggengam sebuket bunga berwarna-warni. Dia tampak kelelahan dan putus asa. Menggunakan baju setipis itu di malam hari dengan cuaca sedingin ini, entah bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa bertahan tanpa pingsan disana.

Melawan perintah otakku untuk mengabaikan saja laki-laki tersebut, aku justru berjalan mendekat. Menaikkan tudung jaket yang aku pakai sebelum mantel coklat tebal tersebut. Melindungi kepalaku dari butiran-butiran salju yang masih terlalu bersemangat untuk turun.

Saat aku tiba di bawah pohon itu juga, si laki-laki berambut coklat mengangkat kepalanya. Aku agak sedikit panik juga melihat bibirnya yang telah membiru. Berapa lama dia berdiam diri disini dengan baju setipis itu?

Segera aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia tak tampak takut ataupun waspada terhadapaku. Matanya memang awas menatapku tapi aku bisa melihat kepercayaan disana. Kulit wajahnya yang agak sedikit gelap itu pucat, membuatku dengan segera melepas mantel coklat tebalku dan memakaikannya di sekeliling tubuh laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Hei, kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku. Berusaha untuk tak terdengar menyalahkan atau apa. aku tahu dia sudah cukup kelelahan berjongkok seperti itu tanpa harus mendnegar lagi tuduhanku.

"Me…menunggu _Eomma_ ," jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan dapat aku lihat betapa dia berusaha untuk tak membuat gigi-giginya berceratukan. Dia pasti sangat kedinginan.

"Kau tidak ingin menunggunya di tempat lain? Aku baru mau pergi ke café di seberang jalan, kau bisa ikut denganku kalau kau mau." Tawarku. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti itu membuat tubuhku ikut-ikutan merasa nyeri. Pasti tak nyaman rasanya menunggu di bawah guyuran salju begini.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku mengatakan pada _Eomma_ , aku akan menunggu disini." Dia mengatakannya dengan tegas, seolah ingin memberitahuku bahwa dia benar-benar serius. Aku dilema. Sebagian dari diriku ingin menemaninya saja disini, tidak tega membiarkannya menunggu Ibunya seorang diri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol sedang menungguku, aku tak mungkin membatalkan janjiku dengannya. Tak setiap waktu dia bisa ke Seoul. Jepang dan Korea itu juga sudah lumayan jauh.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Temanku menunggu. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, cari saja ke café di depan sana, oke? Pastikan kau tak mati membeku." Ujarku akhirnya. Aku membenarkan letak mantel coklat yang ku pakaikan di tubuhnya. Memastikan mantel itu dapat sedikit melindunginya dari sengatan udara dingin ini. "Ah, aku hampir lupa menanyakannya. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin. Tapi cukup panggil aku Kai." jawabnya. Menatapku dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang terlihat indah.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan cara yang berbeda. Aneh, selama ini aku tak pernah mau menyebutkan namaku kepada orang yang bahkan baru aku temui tak sampai satu jam lamanya. Tapi Kai…dia berbeda.

Ketika aku baru saja mau membalikkan badanku, dia memanggilku. Membuatku sekali lagi memandangnya, "Sehun…terima kasih."

Matanya saat mengucapkan itu terasa mengunci separuh tenagaku padanya. Detik itu aku tahu, dia memang berbeda. Aku bahkan ingat setiap inci dari lekukan wajahnya. Matanya hidungnya bibirnya, bahkan setiap rasa dari hembusan nafasnya. Dia melakukan itu padaku hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Memaku pikiranku padanya.

Saat aku sudah pulang dari café tersebut setelah berjumpa dengan Park Chanyeol, sekali lagi aku memandang pohon tinggi tersebut. Dia sudah tidak ada disana. Barangkali Ibunya sudah datang dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama itu berlangsung. Kami tak pernah bertemu sesudah itu. Tapi aku, Oh Sehun, karena pertemuan delapan menit tersebut, tak pernah berhasil memikirkan orang lain sebagai pasangan hidup selain dia.

Hingga saat ini, namanya masih membawa pengaruh yang sama. Dada berdebar, mata memanas, serta hembusan nafas yang perlahan memberat. Selalu tercium bau salju yang dingin serta harum nafasnya ketika nama Kai terlontar. Dia begitu agung di hatiku. Aku tak pernah dapat melupakan wajah _tan_ itu dari benakku.

.

.

.

"Sehun…sehabis ini kau ada rapat." Itu suara sekertarisku, Do KyungSoo. Menjadi CEO untuk perusahaan yang tengah berkembang pesat memang bukan hal yang mudah. Aku bahkan hampir tak memiliki waktu luang untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diriku sendiri.

"Bisa kau _cancel?_ Aku sedang ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Biarkan Luhan yang menggantikanku untuk memimpin rapat jika memang itu tak bisa di tunda." Ujarku dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjaku tanpa menunggu tanggapan Kyungsoo. Sudah cukup sedari pagi aku berkurung disana. Lagipula ini baru jam empat sore, tampaknya masih menyenangkan untuk mengunjungi toko buku sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan memasuki bangunan toko buku tersebut. Ah, rasanya sudah cukup lama aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini. Salah satu tempat favoritku.

Setelah mendapat semua buku yang aku inginkan, aku berjalan lambat mendekati kasir. Tak ingin waktu cepat berakhir. Tepat saat aku akan melewati stand buku anak-anak, kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Aku segera menunduk dan melihat benda tersebut.

Sebuah gelang rantai berawana coklat yang tak terlalu tebal. Untung saja gelang tersebut tidak hancur karena ku injak. Karena masih penasaran siapa yang pemilik gelang tersebut, aku mengamatinya sekali lagi. Di tengah gelang tersebut ada huruf yang tersusun sebagai manik gelang tersebut.

" _Sekai?_ Bukankah ini _Dunia_ dalam bahasa Jepang?" gumamku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan pemiliknya jika petunjuknya saja seluas itu?

" _Chogiyo…_ gelang yang kau pergang itu…itu punyaku." Seseorang di belakangku mengucapkannya. Aku segera berbalik dan mataku langsung menangkap seorang laki-laki bersepatu coklat dan sweater serta celana putih polos. Sebelah tangannya memegang mantel coklat tebal….tunggu dulu! Mantel itu…

"Se…Sehun? Kau Sehun kan?" aku segera mengangkat kepalaku ketika mendengar pemuda di depanku berujar. Dan ya…itu memang dia. Dia…dia…Kai…Kim Jongin.

"Kai? Kau kah itu?" tanyaku agak sedikit tak percaya. Yah, dia masih tetap terlihat persis seperti setahun yang lalu. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, bahkan rambutnya.

"Sehun…" panggilnya sekali lagi, namun aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku menjatuhkan begitu saja buku-buku yang aku bawa dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku ingin mengungkapkan padanya betapa aku merindukan bocah kecil ini. Aku memeluknya disana, tapi dapat aku rasakan bahwa dia membalas pelukanku.

"Kai…ini akan terdengar gila. Tapi aku meridukanmu, _saranghae…_ "ungkapku. Aku bahkan tak akan memperulikan pandangan orang-orang terhadapku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tak akan pernah kehilangan dia lagi.

Dapat aku rasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang, aku tak akan menyalahkannya. Ini jelas terlalu mendadak bagi kami berdua. Pertemuan delapan menit di masa lalu itu ternyata berdampak cukup hebat pada hidup kami.

" _Nado…Nado Oh Sehun. We'll be like what I always said time by time…SeKai._ " Jawabannya membuat hatiku merasa lega dan mengeratkan pelukan itu. aku masih belum rela untuk melepasnya dari rengkuhan tanganku.

" _SeKai…_ Kau benar Kai, kita memang dunia…"

.

.

.

.

Aku dulu tak pernah mengetahui betapa sebenarnya setiap peristiwa itu memiliki tujuan.

Aku tak pernah tahu hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dia.

Kai, Kim Jongin.

Berkatnya, aku Oh Sehun…memiliki terlalu banyak hal untuk di syukuri hingga rasanya tak pernah ada waktu bagiku untuk mengeluh.

 _SeKai = Dunia_

Bagi Kai, aku—Oh Sehun—adalah dunianya.

Dan bagiku, Kai adalah duniaku.

.

.

.

END


End file.
